sais_tlc_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Rem
Rem is a fourth-wall-breaking character in The Literature Club!. He is known for his random appearance. So far, he only appears in the File Ending, but it's true that he will appear in other episodes. He is known for his LOL face as we see in the picture in the template. Appearance Rem has two uniforms, ever since the release of Episode 7. He has a red jumper blond hair, a yellow T-shirt, dark-yellow pants and pink shoes. He sometimes is seen with a red-yellow striped T-shirt. The other is his normal school uniform. Personality Rem is a very random character. He is generally happy and smart too, as we see when he somehow deducted what Sai wanted and that he is one of the two people who know to code and do programming. The other being Monika. However, he can be aggressive sometimes, an example is him slapping Natsuki across the face with a book in a restaurant. He can be usually seen lazy, like sleeping 9 hours in a house, but that was shown only once. He also has a thing for laughing, generally joking all the time and making LOL faces. He somehow survived a fall through the ceiling. In the series Falling through the ceiling and not taking a hit Main article: File Ending After Sai and his 3 friends hug him, he says how great it would be if Rem appeared because he would fix everything. Suddenly, they all hear someone screaming from the sky and the person falls through the ceiling, the person turns out to be Rem. Everyone's faces get puzzled, and Sai tells Rem that he has many questions(isn't that obvious?). The next scene features Rem being questioned and Sai asks him how he got in their house, Rem says that he doesn't know. He then somehow deduces what Sai wants; to restore Sayori and again does the unexpected by breaking the fourth wall by commenting on his series and telling how he loves it, being the first fourth-wall breaker. Sai tells him that it isn't time to get self-aware and after that, Rem tries to help Sai by using his laptop. He tried to restore Sayori's character file but failed because it doesn't exist. So then he tried to reset it, which got successful but "unknown_entity" blocked that action and somehow shut his computer down. A short appearance... Main article: Investigation In the last part of the video, Rem is shown to have been going a long path to Sayori's house. When he gets there, he says "Hello.". The appearance appears not for long because the video ends shortly after. ..and a major one Main article: The Boy In the Red Jumper Rem meets Sai and Sai lets him in the house. During a conversation between Sai and Aryan, Aryan says how he is not tired tiredly, and Rem sarcastically jokes saying how he sees he is, Rem asks about where he will sleep, and Sai tells him that he can sleep in another bedroom connected to the house. The next day, Rem overslept. Everyone got breakfast already, and after his name gets mentioned, he comes downstairs and Aryan criticizes him for oversleeping and waiting for breakfast very early in someone else's house(the house isn't yours, Aryan, too). Rem apologised and he forgives him. Sai starts to vent and Rem calms him down. Eventually, everyone gets happier as the day progresses. Eventually, everyone goes to Sayori's grave. After everyone leaves their presents, Rem tells her that he has a red bow that looks like hers and he puts it on her grave. Sayori thanks him by having her spirit shown. Relationships Friends Sai - A well-known friend, and in real life(online). Just like with Emily. Emily - Yet again a known friend in real life(online). Neutral Enemies In real life Rem, in real life, is an active person online and has many accounts on random websites. He is a huge Ace Attorney fan and is actually planning to create an AA fangame. He also created the wiki. Trivia # Rem never blushes. # Rem doesn't actually appear in Investigation, but he will always appear after that episode. # Rem is the only character who did something impossible except for breaking the fourth wall. Category:Characters